


Together

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Conversation, Growing, Introspection, Jack is 110 percent, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Post 3.26, bitty loves jack, impulsive Jack, jack and bitty mini roadtrip, jack loves bitty, open communication, relationships, strong relationship, though not really though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Where did Jack and Bitty run off to after the kiss heard around the world?  I've got several theories.  Here’s one.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doorstepdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstepdreams/gifts).



“Why can’t we?”

Jack looked into Bitty’s enormous brown eyes which were full of hope and love and every wonderful thing in the universe.

_Well, why can’t they?_

And everything at that point made sense. It was all Jack and Bitty. Bitty and Jack. Forever. And Jack was tired of hiding. Tired of not being able to do the simplest of things. Tired of looking behind his shoulder. He was tired of not being able to tell the world how much he adored Eric Richard Bittle. He was done. This was it for Jack. It was all Jack and Bitty. Bitty and Jack. Forever.

_Well, why don’t they?_

“Yeah… yeah.”

“Kiss me.”

And so he did...

**+++**

Bitty awoke abruptly, startled by the jolt the car gave as it drove over a pothole. He winced and rubbed at his face, somewhat hungover and confused beyond all confusion. Bitty looked out the passenger window then over at the driver.

“Jack?”

“Morning, Bits. Morning, relatively speaking that is,” Jack said as he smiled at Bitty then placed his attention back on the road.

“What… what’s happening?” he asked as he scooted upright. His mouth tasted as though someone had shoved a handful of cotton balls in there that had been inside Shitty’s jock. “Where are we?”

Bitty looked around and it finally hit him they were on I-78.

“Near Allentown,” Jack replied with a loud yawn, being no help at all.

“No, I mean… where are we? Why -- what’s going on? Lord, Jack. What the hell is going on?”

“We’re taking a quick roadie,” he said.

“Roadie? What in the deep-fried hell, Mr. Zimmermann. Last thing I remember, we were whisked out of the arena by your dad, we went to your place to celebrate… I drank _a lot_.”

Bitty scrunched up his face and struggled to remember more.

 

_When they arrived at their apartment, Jack drew Bitty into his arms kissing him deeply. Their elation at what they did was immense. They did it! They actually did it! Bitty threw his head back with laughter, as Jack peppered his neck with a million kisses._

_“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Jack said in between each kiss._

_“Lord, and I love you! So much!” Bitty added eagerly._

_When the rest of the gang arrived, all fantastical hell broke loose, and it couldn’t have been better._

 

“Was there -- was there a giant duck at the party?” Bitty asked.

Jack laughed. “‘Chyeah, there was.”

“And then we were making out in our room,” Bitty said with a smile.

Jack wagged his eyebrows at Bitty then smiled shyly.

“And then, I fell asleep and now we’re in your car on the highway.”

“Sounds about right.”

Bitty looked at Jack expecting more information, and Jack only gripped the steering wheel tighter. Bitty looked at the clock on the dashboard; it was almost five. What could they possibly be doing?

“Jack!”

He then grabbed Jack’s phone and looked at the GPS.

"Sweetpea! What have you done?!"

“Bits,” Jack said. "We're driving to Madison to talk to your parents, bud."

“But… why?” Bitty asked in a soft voice. “We don’t have to -- I mean…”

“Eric Richard Bittle!”

“Oh lord, please don’t call me that!” Bitty replied frantically. He then began to pout, “And who said you can make this decision for me, anyway?!”

Jack glanced at Bitty, and looked partially hurt and confused.

“We’re going to see your parents.”

“What did you do, anyway? Carry me down here?”

“I did.”

“I don’t appreciate being kidnapped, either,” Bitty said as he looked at Jack, then turned to face the window.

They remained silent for about fifty miles until Jack finally spoke.

“I’m sorry, Bits. I should have asked but, I knew you would say no.”

Bitty looked at Jack but didn’t say a word.

“We’re doing this right, bud. We just came out to the entire world. We’re not going to hide from two of the most important people in your life. You know it’s what we have to do.”

Bitty sank deeper into the seat, his shoulders up to his ears. He huffed once, and then his entire facial expression softened. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

“You’re right, Jack. I know. You’re right…”

Jack nodded once, his eyes remained on the road. He reached over and placed his hand on Bitty’s knee.

“That’s it, bud. That’s it.”

The two were silent for a few minutes until Bitty spoke again.

“I’m scared, sweetpea.”

“I know, Bits.”

“What if,” Bitty started then inhaled once to hold back the tears. “What if they don’t want me anymore?”

“Bitty, they love you. I can’t imagine that they’d--”

“But I can.” Bitty shot back. “I’ve imagined it plenty.”

“You don’t know what’s going to happen,” Jack said.

“Neither do you.”

“You’re right. I don’t. And that’s why I’m here with you. So we can face it together.”

Bitty swallowed down a sob and placed his hand over Jack’s which was still on his knee.

“Okay, together.”

“Together.”

Bitty smiled, a tiny thing, then dabbed the corner of his eyes. He examined Jack and it dawned on him that Jack probably hadn’t slept all night.

“You must be so tired,” Bitty asked as he looked at the gigantic cup of Dunkin’ Donuts coffee in the cup holder.

“Exhausted.”

“We could have flown,” Bitty said.

“Can you imagine us at the airport right now? We’d be recognized and mobbed. That wouldn’t have worked.”

“Sweetpea, it’s a seventeen-hour drive,” Bitty said.

Jack fought back another yawn and said, “Well, we had to get to Madison somehow.”

“Pull over and let me drive,” Bitty said.

“You’re not going to drive us to the haus are you?” Jack asked teasingly.

“Silly. Pull over at the next rest stop and I’ll drive.”

Jack nodded and lifted Bitty’s hand to press a kiss to it.

**+++**

Near Roanoke, Jack woke up and smiled when he saw Bitty softly sway his head as he quietly sang along to Beyoncé.

“Hold up, they don’t love you like I love you…”

“Hey, you,” Jack said.

“Hey, sweetheart. I was just about to pull over for gas, but also I’m starving. I went through a McDonald’s drive-through earlier, but could totally use a shower and some real food.”

“That sounds incredible, actually,” Jack said as he stretched.

“Wanna look up the nearest hotel? We can stop for a few hours and then get back on the road.”

“Sure thing, Bits.”

“Find something with room service, so we don’t have to go anywhere. I can check us in and we can eat in the room. People might recognize you, but no one knows me from Adam.”

Jack nodded and it occurred to him that soon that wouldn’t be the case. Bitty would be under the scrutiny of the press, the fans, the NHL, _everyone_. Jack’s heart clenched. He pushed the thought away and searched for a hotel on his phone.

“Did you happen to grab my wallet? I paid for McDonald’s with the emergency $20 that’s in the glove compartment.”

Jack motioned toward the back seat where a duffle bag sat. “Yeah, I also threw some shorts, t-shirts, underwear -- and Bun -- in there for you. And grabbed some of your toiletries.”

“Thank you. Did you happen to get my phone too, by any chance?”

Jack frowned. “No, I’m sorry. I couldn’t find it, but we have my phone.”

Bitty chewed on his lower lip. “I don’t think I’ve been without my phone for this long since who knows when. I’m sure mama has called by now.”

“You can call her on my phone, Bitty.”

“No… I can wait.”

“Bits, it’s going to be a while. Are you sure?”

Bitty nodded and focused on the road.

A bit later, they pulled into a hotel Jack found, and Bitty checked them in as Jack waited in the car.

Jack tugged his Samwell cap down low over his brow worried that he might be recognized. Then thought the odds of someone actually thinking that Jack Zimmermann would be in a parking lot in Roanoke -- for no good reason -- were rather low.

He wondered if he should call George, Tater, or any of the guys. They were probably worried and he hated leaving like that but decided against contacting them. Jack began to feel anxious at the thought that they’d be upset, or the position he’d put them in, but this was important. Bitty was important.

Jack wanted to see Coach and Suzanne first and foremost. He felt they owed them an explanation above all others. Jack didn’t want to start this new phase of his life with Bitty marred by a bad relationship with his future in-laws.

Bitty returned a few minutes later and smiled at Jack, motioning for him to come out. They walked quickly through the lobby, entered the elevator and got off at the ninth floor.

The moment they entered the room, Jack pulled Bitty in for a hug. Bitty melted into it and sighed. There they remained tangled together for some time until Bitty pulled away and looked at Jack tenderly.

“Go ahead and shower first, sweetheart. I’ll call for room service. How does a big, fat cheeseburger sound?”

“Amazing,” Jack said and kissed Bitty. He then peeled off his t-shirt as he walked toward the bathroom.

Once he was in the shower, Jack’s body relaxed. It was as though he had just released a large breath of air he’d been holding for a while. His entire body felt jet lagged as he leaned against the shower tile and let the hot water sluice down his back.

Jack told Bitty it would be fine, assured him his parents loved him --- but what if Bitty’s fears were to come true?

**+**

After lunch, Bitty took a shower and joined Jack who was now prone, sprawled all over the bed in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Bitty jumped onto the bed and caused Jack to bob up and down. He then draped himself over Jack, and planted his cheek in between Jack’s shoulder blades.

The two stilled and as Bitty pressed his ear closer to Jack’s skin, he could hear the thrum of Jack’s heartbeat.

“Can you set your alarm for 90 minutes from now?” Bitty asked. “We’re still about six, seven hours from Madison -- so we shouldn’t stay here too long. I don’t wanna show up at the door at midnight.”

“Sure,” Jack said as he reached for his phone on the nightstand without moving Bitty. Bitty knew Jack enjoyed the weight of Bitty on him as much as Bitty enjoyed being on top of Jack.

The rhythm of Jack’s heart soothed Bitty as he felt content and above all else, safe.

“Love you,” Bitty said, barely a whisper.

“Love you, too…” Jack replied sleepily.

Bitty’s eyes began to close, and soon the two were fast asleep.

**+++**

“So didn’t anyone say anything when they saw you lugging me out of the apartment?” Bitty asked as he tossed his gym shoes onto the back seat and put his feet up on the SUV’s dashboard.

Jack laughed. “Everyone was passed out. I basically tiptoed out of there and no one was the wiser.”

“Where did everyone sleep? Who was still there?” Bitty asked wide-eyed with mirth.

“Holster and Lardo bogarted the couches, Snowy and Poots were asleep under the dining room table. And oh my god, Bits. Get this!” Jack said as he turned to look at Bitty with a huge smile on his face. “Ransom and Tater fell asleep out on the balcony floor, with Ransom’s head on Tater’s shoulder.”

“No!” Bitty said excitedly as he punched Jack on the arm. “Are you for real?”

“I shit you not, Bitty. And speaking of shit -- haha. Shitty was stripped down to his underwear conked out on the pool table.”

“Shitty, no!”

“Are you really that surprised?” Jack asked and laughed again.

“I guess I really shouldn’t be,” Bitty said as he shook his head. “And yet, here we are.”

They continued on their way toward Charlotte, where they would stop for a quick bite to eat. Bitty and Jack played the license plate game, a few rounds of 21 Questions, sang along to the _Hamilton_ soundtrack, and finally pulled over at a roadside BBQ stand just outside of Charlotte where Jack ordered the brisket and Bitty had the pulled pork.

Settling in on a picnic table away from the rest of the small crowd, the two began to eagerly tuck into their food.

“So when you came out, your parents were really truly okay?” Bitty asked.

“Well, I guess I technically didn’t come out – they just figured it out after my accident.”

“But you did talk to them about it after?”

“Sort of, in a roundabout way. They knew I liked girls and then they figured out I also liked boys. After some time, I told them everything about Kent.”

Bitty studied Jack carefully, wanting to read every expression on his face.

“They said all they wanted was for me to be happy,” Jack added in between bites of his food.

“And it was that easy?”

“I didn’t say it was easy, Bits, but it was good, you know? Just knowing that they knew, that I didn’t have to hide anymore from them. Just like with us, letting everyone know. It’s good, you know?”

Bitty nodded. He was ready to talk to his parents about it. Even if Bitty’s worst fears came to fruition, he knew he wouldn’t be alone. He knew that Jack -- and Bob and Alicia for that matter -- would be there for him.

Still, he was afraid, so afraid of the million What Ifs running through his head; the various scenarios that lived there. There was no coming out, per se, since his parents already knew. He just had to see what they thought about it all.

Bitty smiled, although the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. He wiped some barbecue sauce from Jack’s cheek.

**+++**

They pulled up in front of Coach and Suzanne’s house just after ten. Bitty put the SUV in park and saw the light from the television flickering through the living room window.

“Well, we’re here,” Bitty said as he stared at the house ready to face whatever he’d find behind the front door -- for better or worse. He gnawed on his bottom lip, then turned to look at Jack who smiled warmly at him.

“Are you ready, bud?” Jack asked with so much love in his voice.

Bitty exhaled shakily and said, “Ready.”

“Together?”

“Together.”

They exited the SUV, and Jack held out his hand for Bitty. The two intertwined their fingers tightly, then walked toward the house together.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic primarily stemmed from a conversation I was having with [Doorstepdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstepdreams/pseuds/doorstepdreams) (a.k.a. [jack-manpain-zimmermann](https://jack-manpain-zimmermann.tumblr.com)) in which I said Jack and Bitty are, “...very responsible, contrary to their actions.” 
> 
> Is this what happened? Who knows? This is just one possibility. I adore those boys and want nothing but the best for them.
> 
> I'm participating in this year's [Fandom Trumps Hate](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/169477171034/wrathofthestag-fth-contributor-page). I'd love to write something for you.
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi.


End file.
